Double the Sin
by Misery Severity
Summary: A drunken night has caused Amy Rose to make one of her dreams come true... regarding to both Sonic and Scourge. Rated M for Sexual Themes. Sonic x Amy x Scourge Lemon.


**Ages: Sonic and Scourge are 23. Amy Rose is 20.**

**All Sonic Characters (C) to SEGA and Archie**

* * *

Double the Sin

(Amy Rose's POV)

I don't even remember how I came here. All I remembered is that I was over at Sonic's house to hang around for a bit. We were in his living room, just talking, and then he offered me some champagne. I guess I had one too many. Although I—sort of—remembered that talk we had. I believed I told him that I wanted to take our relationship to the next level since our relationship is getting serious than ever. The rest, I don't even remember.

I can't even tell whether if what I said was true and serious… or maybe I didn't think straight and I was just intoxicated after all that champagne I drank (and boy, it was really good even though it was my first time drinking alcohol). When I looked at him, Sonic apparently didn't mind about it; there was a lot of positive feedback from him during that talk. I could tell. I remembered that he was smiling and I believed that he approved of my idea—despite that I was a little hard of hearing and everything is a little blurry.

And the rest… I seemed to pass out from drinking too much.

And now, here I am. I'm in this room—a strange room. As I look around, the walls are painted in a dark color—more like charcoal grey—and it's entirely empty. There are no any other furniture except the queen-sized floor mattress—that I'm currently lying on—that is covered with a white sheet, a few pillows and a thin blanket. A window with blinds is behind me and there is a slide-in closet in front by the door. I didn't know what's in the closet because I didn't have the audacity to go up there and take a look. Someone who owns this room would've been pissed off at me for looking through his things without permission.

Speaking of which… whose room is this?

After glancing all around this place, I realized that the short flowy dark-red dress I was wearing is completely off and I'm now in my black matching undergarments. Even my strappy black heels, that I was previously wearing, were taken off. Aside with my realization of being semi-naked, migraines are interfering with me every time I pick up my head. I begin to rub the spot where the pain is and soon, it died away. Is this what a hangover feels like?

Since I'm not completely familiar with this place, I've decided to just sit here on the mattress and wait for whomever to come by at the door. It's the best I could do; roaming around a stranger's place can sometimes be risky. Besides, the headaches are preventing me from standing up.

As I lay back down on the mattress (and resting my head on a pillow), I waited for countless minutes as I stare at the door. I don't know how long I've been in here. But after what feels like an hour of waiting and staring, fatigue is kicking in. Already, I'm really tired and sleepy. With that… I inexplicably dozed off.

~~X~~

(Normal POV)

"Amy…" a male voice says in a sing-song tone. He has his hand petting gently onto Amy's head as he delicately wakes her up from her temporary slumber. "Ames, time to wake up."

Amy stirs and moans softly in her sleep after hearing these silent words. "Amy…" the male softly muses again. He repeats this for a few seconds until she finally wakes up.

She's able to open her eyes; after hearing the familiar voice, she gazes at whoever just sung her name. Her vision is still blurred, so all she could make out for now is the shape and style of the male's voice.

"Sonic?" Amy asks weakly. The male responds by letting out a smirk and then stroking her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Hey there, sleepy-head." He muses.

Amy lets out another meek groan as she sits up. She blinks several times before she fixes her eyes back to Sonic. But—quite oblivious to her, the male she's seeing right now… is not Sonic at all. Albeit she's pretty close.

Once her eyes are clear, Amy is shocked to see who she's now looking at. Her eyes are completely wide. The male returns her gaze; he still has that devious smirk on his face and his cobalt-blue eyes are full of lust. He's not wearing his sunglasses though all he has on is his signature leather jacket, his briefs (much to her uncomfortable sight) and a pair of black socks. He softly chuckles quietly as he carefully grabs her chin closer to his.

"Surprised to be here, babe?" He says. Amy pulls herself away from him.

"Scourge," she snaps weakly, "What—what are you doing here?"

"Why, this is my apartment, of course. I've heard of your talk with Blue and I figured that you may want some help from me, since I happen to be a professional at this kind of sort. So, while you passed out drunk after drinking too much, he has transported you from his place to mines."

This perplexes the fem-hedgehog. "But how did you know all this?"

Scourge persists, "He called me as soon as you were knocked out cold. And," As he informs the whole situation, he strokes through her waist-length pink quills, "When you two showed up, I put you in to this room—which I called," he shows her around, "my 'special room.'"

"Special room?"

"This is where I bang my babes. Anyway, I put you on this mattress and while you were still out cold, I stripped you down so you'll be more comfortable in your sleep. But don't worry about your clothes, they're stored tight somewhere in this closet."

Amy glances around the room; all she could perceive is the closed door that is locked in the inside. She's hoping that she may find Sonic, but apparently he's nowhere in sight. She glances back at Scourge.

She worriedly asks, "Where is he? Where's Sonic?"

Scourge replies with another chuckle, "Funny you should ask."

Without warning her, he turns to the closet with its slide-in doors closed. "Hey, Blue! You can come out now!" He calls out, nearly hurting Amy's ears.

Immediately—the doors slides open. Out comes—Sonic. Amy lets out a gasp. She notices that he's wearing off-white wife-beaters, a pair of black boxers and his white socks. Not to mention that he's bearing a small resemblance as Scourge; the only differences between the two are their reversible fur and eye color.

"Surprised to be here, Ames?" Sonic muses.

"Sonic," Amy begins as she stammers, "How could you—"

As he steps closer to her and Scourge, Sonic muses again, "What? Isn't this what you wanted, babe? I thought you would approve since you told me what you wanted."

She is more perplexed. She tries to recall back at Sonic's place though nothing came to her. "I—I don't even understand what you're talking about. And to be honest, I don't even remember saying what kind of stuff I wanted."

The two fixes their eyes towards hers. "You really said that you wanted this, no lie." Scourge informs her.

"But how can you even prove it?"

After her saying, Sonic pulls out his phone and then he turns it on. Pressing several buttons on the device, he tells her, "I record everything on my phone now. Here, listen." Keeping the device in his hands, Sonic puts the volume on high, allowing both Amy and Scourge to hear.

Throughout the entire voice recording, Amy's speech is slurred from drinking too much champagne.

_Sonic… I know this may sound awkward, but I was thinking… since we've already… done several… almost positions we did… I want to start something new… if you know what I mean._

Then Sonic's voice appears.

_Oh? What do you mean, Ames?_

Amy's voice.

_Honestly… we have had made love before and… our usual way is kinda getting boring… so I want… I want something new._

There is a second-long pause.

_Oh really? And what do you have in mind?_

_I…I'm thinking of having a threesome… you know, with a second guy… I never had one like that before… and I always wanted to perform one… like—like with you and Scourge! Yeah… that's what I want… to have a three-way with you two… that'll be my dream._

The voice recording stops as it reaches to the end. Amy gasps in a combination of embarrassment and shock. Her cheeks are blushing.

"I—I seriously said that?!" She exclaims.

Sonic shuts off his phone before he puts it away. The two glance back at Amy and there's a hint of smug in their faces.

"Yup, you sure did, babe." Sonic says.

"And damn, even if you were drunk, you still sounded hot, baby." Scourge seductively comments as he gets himself closer to Amy. Amy manages to gently push him away from herself. She makes full contact with Sonic.

"Sonic, I don't know about this." Her face is still blushing. "Maybe this wouldn't be a good idea. I mean—both you and Scourge never got along before and I worried if… we do this, then your animosity will return."

Sonic remarks with a chuckle. "It's okay. I'm sure he won't mind about this, right Scourge?"

"Right," Scourge muses.

"And besides, we declared our truce long time ago. There's no possibility that our antagonistic ways will ever come back."

A moment of silence interferes between the three until Scourge breaks it. "So, Ames." He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Do you still want to do this? We'd be happy enough to make one of your dreams come true. It IS what you want."

When Sonic steps closer to them and then takes a seat on the mattress next to Amy, the two gave her time to think about it. The way they stare at her is awkward, though she is able to consider whether if she does want to or not. It actually took her a few seconds to think. Subsequently, she came to her conclusions as she gazes back at the duo.

"I really don't know about this," Amy says tentatively.

"How about we get this started for you?" Sonic persuades her. "And maybe if you like it, we'll keep this going."

In one quick swoop, Sonic pulls Amy on to his lap with her legs wrapping around his pelvis and her torso touching against his. Scourge then crawls behind Amy with his front torso touching against her back. Amy's heart begins to race; she looks at Sonic with nervousness as both of her hands are resting on his back spines.

"Sonic…" She whimpers and trembles. Scourge decides to ease her down by wrapping his arms around her at the waist and nuzzling his muzzle on her neck. He lets out a purr.

"Shh…" Sonic whispers to her; his forehead to touching hers and his lips is nearly close to hers. "Just relax and let your favorite dominant hedgehogs do our jobs." She whimpers some more.

Sonic pulls Amy closer; right away, he kisses her with all the passion he has. All a while, Scourge is still nuzzling himself on her from behind; he increases the moment by nibbling and sucking on to the sensitive spot in between the neck and shoulder. Amy moans inside of Sonic's mouth when she felt that ticklish sensation. She's about to pull herself from Sonic but he and Scourge kept their grips tight, causing her liberation to be impossible. Half a minute of this process, Sonic forces Amy's mouth to open so he can insert his tongue into hers. She felt his tongue slithering into her maw; she attempts to stop the kiss, albeit its indulgence is hard to resist.

The two later take their pleasure to the next level. Sonic runs both of his hands all the way to Amy's thighs and then caresses the softness while vigorously French kissing her. Scourge presses his groin against Amy's lower back and he grinds himself. He moans in arousal as he could already feel himself—getting excited. Amy widens her eyes when she felt that hard feeling against her. Now, instead of feeling aroused—she's feeling uncomfortable.

To make matters a little worse for her, Scourge even went a little too far when he transfers one of his hands—into her panties by the front. Much to her surprise, she feels his finger trailing its way to her womanhood and he is rubbing her sweet spot vertically. She gasps into Sonic's mouth.

"Mmm," Scourge growls softly while persistently pleasuring her, "You're wet, Amy. That means you're enjoying it."

Sonic finally breaks off the kiss and his lips are covered with saliva. He then looks at her deviously. He chuckles, "Are you really?"

"M-maybe," Amy whimpers.

"She is," Scourge answers, "Here, take a look for yourself, Blue." The duo turns Amy around before they lay her back down flat on the mattress. The scared fem-hedgehog stares at the two as they open both of her legs to take a look at her panties. They can see that the tiny fabric is all wet.

"Wow, she really is." Sonic comments. "But we should take this off her now. We don't want this to get stained badly, do we?"

Amy gasps softly as she attempts to close her legs. It's hard to do so because the guys are grasping her thighs to avoid her from closing them. She whimpers something to them, but the nervousness is interfering with her; she has a cramping feeling in her throat, preventing her from speaking up.

"Scourge," Sonic asks him, "would you do the honors?"

"I'd be happy to," Scourge immediately answers. Without hesitation and with Sonic carefully holding her down, Scourge grips onto the rims of Amy's panties. Despite her whines and whimpers, he is able to pull it off her before he drops the tiny article of clothing onto the floor. Afterwards, Sonic removes Amy's bra before dropping it by the mattress.

Amy securely closes her eyes in embarrassment as the two are now staring at her exploited body. She can hear them complimenting her in a perverted manner. Scourge even lets out a wolf whistle, much to her dislike.

"Looking good, baby," Scourge says to her. He touches in between the lips of her womanhood with his fingertips, sending Amy to yelp at the sensation. Sonic joins in the process by putting his fingertips in there as well and he rubs along with him. (They're not wearing gloves by the way)

"Ah…" Amy gasps as she twitches a bit. As they continue, noticeable fluids are now appearing and dripping out of her. Sonic and Scourge are getting more aroused when they felt something warm and liquid-like covering their fingers. They can even feel her tremble.

"Feels good, huh Ames?" Sonic asks. Her only respond is her soft moans though it's unsure if she's feeling the pleasure or reluctance. He muses, "We'll take that as a 'yes'."

Scourge chuckles as he takes his fingers away from her womanhood. Then, he takes them to his own mouth, getting the taste of her sweetness. He moans in elation and lust, "Mmm, she tastes so good. I want some more from her."

"Huh?" Amy perks her head up when hearing his words. Sonic stops her fingering as well.

"You can taste her if you like," Sonic crawls his way behind Amy; he picks her up so she is sitting upright. Amy is breathing heavily in tentativeness. He even holds both of her wrists together with one hand behind her back, so she'll be incarcerated. He continues lustfully. "While you do that, I'm going to make her feel more comfortable."

"Wh—what?" Amy quietly says.

"Sounds like a good idea," Scourge answers. In an instant, he takes his mouth all the way to her sweet spot.

Amy flinches when she felt Scourge's lips and his tongue lashing against her love-hole and she shrieks at the sensitivity. Sonic begins his own pleasure by gently grabbing both of Amy's breasts, massaging them and teasing her nipples. She lets out a moan when the duo is performing their tasks simultaneously. They took it up a notch when Scourge inserts his tongue all the way inside of her hole and Sonic bites down on her neck and sucking on her sensitive area.

"Guys…" Amy gasps them. She's about to tell them to stop, but their magic touches are already interfering with her. She murmurs something incoherent.

"What's that, Ames?" Sonic asks. She murmurs again, ending with a whine. "You want more, you say? Okay."

They increase their tasks; Sonic is sucking on her neck harder—that it's leaving a noticeable bruise on her skin—and Scourge is vigorously sucking and slurping her womanhood with all his might. Amy moans even louder and apparently, it's music to the duo's ears. Sonic finally ceases his sucking and then went on to licking on one of her nipples with his head underneath her underarm. She gasps at that feeling on her breast; she could feel the heat of Sonic's tongue and lips on her nipple. Scourge, on the other hand, is still giving her the oral—with all the energy he has. Apparently, the stimulation that Sonic is doing is increasing her sensation to come close.

Amy gasps loudly with her pelvic region twitching up. "Sonic… Scourge…" She moans their names. They persists their tasks for the next minute. Scourge has a feeling that he's touching her G-spot with his tongue.

"Are you getting close, babe?" Scourge asks her lustfully. "You like that, don't ya?" He continues the action. Amy's breathing and panting gets uncontrollable.

"I… can't… hold it…" She whines.

They kept going and going. Within several seconds—Amy screams out in ecstasy. She reaches her orgasm as Scourge still has his mouth wide open to her womanhood; she's squirting out into his maw. Sonic immediately stops and picks his head up from her breast. Soon, Amy has finally let it all out. Scourge's mouth is filled with her fluids.

He moans in arousal when tasting the hot and fresh fluids. He manages to swallow the contents down before he picks his head right back up. Staring at the exhausted Amy and lustful Sonic, Scourge licks the leftover sweetness from his lips.

"You taste so damn good," he comments to her. Then, he looks at Sonic. "You should taste her, Blue."

Sonic chuckles as he moves himself to Amy's front. While the green hedgehog kept her legs open, the blue hedgehog fixes his eyes to her love-hole—that is now covered with a thick, white substance. With nothing to stop him, Sonic takes his mouth to her womanhood; he lashes his tongue against the lips and he starts to slurp up of what's left on her. Amy, who at first thought that the oral would be over, twitches at the feeling once more as he cleans her up.

When he's all done, Sonic picks himself up. He swallows down the last amount of her fluids.

"You're right, she does taste so good." He says to Scourge. Lastly, Sonic wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

"Is it over yet?" Amy asks weakly at the two.

"Over?" Scourge lets out a laugh, "This is just the beginning! We haven't gotten to the best part yet!"

"But you liked what we did, don't you babe?" Sonic muses.

It's hard for Amy to answer because she can't even tell if she truly enjoyed it or she's been feeling reluctant at their stimulation. Plus, it's still difficult for her to speak up because her vocal chords are getting hoarse from the screaming she did. "Well—" She meekly remarks, "it was… enjoyable—"

She instantly gets cut off by Sonic. Not bothering to let her finish, he grasps onto her chin with his fingertips and then carefully pulls her face closer to his. He lets out a chuckle. "I knew you would like this. How about we take this next part more… differently this time?"

"Differently?" Amy wonders with perplexity. "What do you mean 'differently'?"

Sonic lets go of her chin and gazes back at Scourge. "Scourge? Would you care if you bring out that… thing?" He tells him with a wink. "Let's show her what we mean by that."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Scourge confidently remarks while he stands up from the floor and faces to the closet. There, he opens the doors all the way and then rummages through its semi-darkness.

"What thing are you talking about?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." Sonic answers with a giggle.

It only took Scourge less than a minute to get what they needed. When getting the specified item, he turns back around as he strolls back to Sonic and Amy. Scourge kneels back on the floor—holding up what seems to be a piece of rope that is approximately two feet long.

Amy sees the rope in his hands. Her eyes widen. "What are you going to do with that?" She asks again.

"You'll see," Scourge answers while stretching the rope. He makes eye contact with Sonic. "Turn her around."

"On it," Sonic complies as he did, so that her back is now facing towards Scourge.

"What are you two doing?" They didn't answer her. They just resume their task—to dominate her.

Sonic pulls Amy's arms behind her back. Scourge takes the rope, lifts her arms a bit so her forearms are laying parallel against one another in a horizontal fashion (tying her wrists together would be easy for her to make an escape, but with the forearms together, the escape will be complex). Lastly, he wraps both of her forearms together with the rope and tying the ends together.

Now—Amy is completely helpless and vulnerable.

Before they turn her back around, Sonic crawls to where Scourge is kneeling. Behind her back, the two begin to strip their clothes off, leaving nothing on. They drop their clothing to the spot where they left her bra and panties. Amy can hear the sounds of dropping fabrics; she begins to blush when imagining what it would be like to see Sonic and Scourge—naked together. That would be awkward.

Once they're done, together they turn her back around. Finally—Amy is able to see them… completely exploited. Completely uncomfortable, her face flushes into a darker shade of red and her heart is racing rapidly when she sees their members—large and erected. She's breathing in anxiety.

"Are you ready?" Sonic asks Scourge.

"Hell yeah," Scourge answers.

Sonic gazes at Amy. "I hope you're ready now, Ames."

Before she could respond—Sonic quickly makes his way behind Amy; he lifts her up from the mattress a bit and then sits her down on his groin. She gasps when she felt his member touching her love-hole and it feels really hard against her. Scourge gets closer to her with his member in front of her face. He grasps her head with one hand while putting the tip to her lips, forcing her to suck on it.

"While he fucks you," Scourge commences to Amy, "I want you to suck it." He then opens her mouth and he sticks his manhood inside her orifice. She gags at the taste, albeit Scourge manages to keep his hand behind her head, so that she wouldn't pull away.

With that, Sonic takes his manhood and then quickly inserts it into her. Amy lets out a muffled shriek when she felt that painful sensation. Grasping onto both sides of her sexy waists, he penetrates her without ever stopping.

"Don't bite it, babe." Scourge informs her and it's a good thing she didn't. As soon as she's calmed herself down, he tells her, "Suck on it."

Amy complies. The two simultaneously moan in elation; the sensations feel too good for them.

Scourge breathes, "That's it, baby, keep it going." He strokes the back of her head like a pet as she persists. While at it, he repeatedly thrusts himself in her so she could take it all in.

"Damn, you're so tight, Amy." Sonic breathes while he continues to thrust all the way inside her. He escalated quickly when he went from a slow speed to semi-maximum. They can hear her yelp and moan again, assuming that she's enjoying it.

In reality, Amy is truly enjoying the sex from Sonic, but she's not really enjoying the oral she's giving to Scourge. To her, his member tasted slightly awful. If only she weren't tied up in the back and if she had the audacity to do so, she would've pulled herself away from him. With her eyes closed, Sonic and Scourge smirk at each other for a quick moment.

After about a few minutes of this double process, Sonic picks up the speed with all of his might and energy. Scourge then tells Amy is stop sucking him because he didn't want to climax yet; he's saving the best for last. Albeit he kept his member inside her mouth while allowing Sonic to finish himself. He penetrates her more wildly and in seconds, he could feel himself getting close.

"Ah! I'm getting there!" Sonic shouts out without stopping himself. Feeling the pain (both pleasure and pain), Amy cries out in a muffle. Even with the manhood still in her maw, she attempts to tell Sonic to slow down, but he ignores her demands. It's too complicated for him to decrease his speed.

In a painstakingly five thrusts per second, Sonic, who is now sweating, snarls loudly in elation when—he finally reaches his climax. He comes inside of Amy's womanhood while Scourge pulls himself out of her mouth. He watches his look-alike coming in arousal and filling her up. Amy is shrieking when she feels something hot and thick flowing inside of her.

When he's done, Sonic pulls himself out of her. He's now panting in slight exhaustion. Amy perks her head over her shoulder to see Sonic behind her. Her eyes are slightly teary from the near-excruciating pain.

"Sonic…" She whimpers. Sonic looks at her and he gave her a devious smirk.

He pets her on the head, "It's not over Ames," He tells her, "We're still not done yet." Right away, he grasps Amy around the waist again and he pulls her back on his lap again. Amy whines once again when she felt his wet groin touching her in between her lower back and buttocks.

She can see Scourge coming closer to her while he's smirking at her like a criminal raping his victim. He giggles darkly, "He's right. We still have to do mines."

"Huh?" Amy responds in fear. Immediately, Scourge opens her legs wide and Sonic helps by grasping his hands on both of her thighs and making sure they don't close while Scourge finishes her.

The green hedgehog rubs the tip of his member onto her love-hole, sending chills to her. Thinking she has had enough of this (and wanting to at least rest), Amy begs Scourge not to enter her.

"Please… don't…"

Scourge ignores her. He resumes the final task when he quickly inserts it all the way inside of her. The pain returns and Amy screams at the feeling as she attempts to pull herself away. Sonic could feel her squirming in his hold; he stops her by tightening his grasp. He tries to calm her down by nuzzling his muzzle against her neck and purrs. It actually worked since she finally stopped screaming, though she is now whimpering.

"Mmm, you're still tight even after when he fucked you," Scourge muses. Instantly, he penetrates her—in a maximum speed.

In six thrusts per second, Sonic is holding Amy tighter into his grasp and holding onto her thighs. While Scourge busies himself to wildly penetrate her, Sonic decides to increase the pleasure by massaging her breasts some more and nibbling on her neck. On the other hand, Amy is letting out painful squeals and her eyes are being tightly closed. The aroused Scourge sees the look on her face and he can't help but to enjoy the female's pain. Sonic is the same as well. Apparently, to the duo, seeing her pained expression is causing them to feel more—pleased.

"Ah! Almost there!" Scourge shouts out as he persists. Already, his skin is gleaming sweat due to the heat in the room, and so does Sonic and Amy.

Amy cries out something incoherent. Sonic tells her, "It's okay, Amy. We're halfway there. Just relax." She replies with another whine.

With a few minutes passing by, Amy is able to cease her tortured squealing, albeit she's now crying out tears. Scourge can see them running down her cheeks; while still finishing up his task, he takes his face to hers and then he licks the tears off her complexion. Afterwards, he parts himself from her. This time, he raises his speed with all the energy he has left; all a while, he's snarling loudly in elation.

Finally—after one minute of pumping—Scourge snarls one last time as he climaxes inside of Amy. Amy shrieks once again at the same feeling of being filled up.

Once he's all done letting himself out, Scourge pulls himself out of her and he's panting in exhaustion. "That… was… amazing."

After all of this, Amy is able to open her eyes; she may still feel the pain, but at least she's done with it. Soon, Sonic lets go of her before he glances at Scourge.

"Should we untie her now?" Sonic asks him and Scourge nods.

With that, the two help each other liberating Amy from the hold. The rope falls onto the mattress before it gets thrown off to the floor. Amy lets her arms down and she begins to rub them; there are red rope marks all over her forearms. Too exhausted to notice the markings, Amy instantly lies her back flat down on the mattress. Lethargy is interfering with her.

"Aww, the poor hottie is exhausted from all of this," Scourge coos. Sonic chuckles at that comment.

"We better get some rest because tomorrow," Sonic informs, "we have to be energized for our next plan." Scourge nods in agreement. They then lie down on their sides with Amy in between them.

Amy turns to her side to face to Sonic. He returns the gaze with his hand touching her cheek. He smiles deviously, "So, did you really enjoyed it? Did I really make your dreams come true?"

Amy went silent. She gulps and her only answer is, "Sonic… I just want to sleep. I'm really tired." Then, she closes her eyes.

From behind her, Scourge wraps his arm around the upper region of her torso. He gets himself closer to her with his front touching against her back and his leg over hers. Sonic scoots himself closer to Amy as well; he wraps his own arms around her waist and his groin is partially touching hers. His leg is over hers as well and he gives her a kiss on her lips. Soon, the two guys fall into a deep sleep.

While at it, Amy opens her eyes and the thought travels inside of her as she looks at the sleeping blue hedgehog.

_Yes, Sonic. Yes, I really enjoyed it._

Then… she falls fast asleep.


End file.
